


Letters from Madame Rose

by iaMDarWiN



Series: This City Never Sleeps [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Detective AU, Established Relationship, Gangs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mafia AU, Monsta x briefly shows up, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaMDarWiN/pseuds/iaMDarWiN
Summary: ‘It seems like Madame Rose is telling us our deadline to get to them is tomorrow night…So we have 24 hours to try to get one step ahead of the killer’It's never black and white. There are always two sides to a story.This story follows the events in the fic 'FanFare'.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: This City Never Sleeps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855216
Kudos: 4





	1. The First Letter

Namjoon had the roughest night.

He had just gotten a call at three in the morning over a homicide that needed his attention ASAP. He dragged himself out of his comfy warm bed and reached over Seokjin’s wide ass shoulders to get his glasses and car keys. Once he got the items, he started to get ready and rubbed his face trying to wake himself up before dialling a few other people to meet him at the crime scene.

One of the people he had to call was Yoongi. Namjoon knew the man would kill him for calling him at three in the morning two days in a row but it had to be done. 

'Yoongi?’ he asked as the line got picked up.

There was silence for a moment before the other answered. 

‘...what the fuck do you want?’ the other responded with an irritated yet groggy voice. 

Namjoon sighed and rubbed his temple, feeling a headache already coming on from not sleeping well. ‘We got called in. It’s another homicide. Might be connected to the recent string of murders Jinyoung and Jin mentioned. I need you to meet me up in 20 minutes at the location I'll send you.’ he said as he got ready and put on his heavy coat. 

‘...give me 30. And send Mark.’ Yoongi said grunting. ‘And For fuck sake Namjoon. Hire someone else on my team soon. I can’t be doing this shit all the time.’. 

Namjoon sighed and smiled a bit, even though the others can’t see it.

‘I will. Just hold up a little longer. The new recruits just need to be trained a bit more and then I can assign you a full team.’ 

‘You better. Also, bring me a Bang or three Red Bulls. I’ll need it.’ And with that said, Yoongi hung up leaving Namjoon staring at his phone shocked. 

‘Three Red Bulls??’ he said, concerned. ‘I’m sure that’s enough caffeine to kill a human…’ He shook his head and sent the direction to Yoongi before heading out of his small apartment to the destination. 

Namjoon wasn’t surprised when he arrived first and even more so that Yoongi showed up late. He loved the guy but he wished he was at least punctual during moments like these.

Yoongi approached him, his hands in his pocket with a frown on his face. 

‘So?’ 

‘So what?’

‘Where’s my Redbulls?’ 

Namjoon sighed, rolling his eyes. ‘You don’t need that yoongi...besides. You’re late. You said 30 minutes.’ he said looking at his watch. ‘And everyone is waiting for you.’ he held out a hot coffee for him. ‘I stopped by to get your caffeine fix. Better than Red Bulls I think.’ 

Yoongi tiredly stared at the coffee before grabbing it. 

‘I was not late. I was right on the dot’, he mumbled as he took a sip of the hot liquid. ‘I’ll start once Mark gets here. I can’t survey the whole area without some help.’ he stated. 

As if on cue, Mark pops up from behind, startling the two men and making Yoongi crush his cup, which made some coffee spill on his jacket. 

‘You called?’ he said, not realizing he just scared the shit out of them. 

‘Why you-’ Yoongi mumbled and cleaned off his jacket a bit with his hand. ‘Yeah, I was just waiting for you. Let’s go survey the scene. ‘ he said walking towards the direction of the tape and the officers guarding the scene. 

Mark looked at Namjoon, not sure why the shorter man was cranky. 

‘Not a morning person.’ Namjoon said with a sheepish grin. ‘Go before he drags you in there.’

Mark nodded and went after Yoongi. 

Namjoon stayed and looked around the surrounding area.

He noted the part of town the crime scene was at. This area was notoriously known for its drug rings and violent crime so it wasn’t uncommon for overdose or gang-related deaths in the area.

Despite the reputation of the neighbourhood, that isn’t why Namjoon was called out to the scene. There was an underlying fact with this case that put him off...the amount of witnesses there were. 

He opened a small booklet with statements officers gathered earlier that night. 

The officers found that neighbours had reported a gunshot noise, while others reported a mysterious black car with no tags. They also manage to grab statements from the neighbourhood kids who found the corpse while exploring the house. 

The kids didn’t report anything unusual…Either the killer wanted people to notice them or this wasn’t connected to the recent string of murders. Nevertheless, they had to gather information and close the case as soon as possible. 

Namjoon sighed and closed the booklet. Well, he should go check on Yoongi and Mark. Maybe he could bounce some ideas with anything they have found...

As the three detectives surveyed the area, time went by quickly. The sun starting to peek out from the dark sky, painting a beautiful dawn sky. 

Namjoon yawned, rubbing his eyes. This was the second night straight of these types of cases. He was racking his brain on who it was behind these string of murders. They weren’t random...The way the victims were murder was just too similar. A gang maybe…?

What time was it anyway? He looked at his watch and tried blinking the sleep away to see 6 am. Three hours...there’s still a lot to do. Soon he felt something hit his head lightly. 

‘Whatcha doing? You’re so deep in thought that you didn’t even hear me calling your name Hyung.’ 

‘Oh...Kookie...what are you doing here? I didn’t call you?’ 

The young man named Kookie smiled widely.

‘Well, Jin-Hyung called me and asked that I deliver breakfast to you guys. He said you guys had another call like last night.’ He said as he placed the bags down on a surface. Namjoon smiled at the mention of his boyfriend. ‘Yeah, I’ve been looking at the evidence. Yoongi and Mark are trying to preserve the scene and collect more evidence…speaking of them…’ 

He saw Mark and Yoongi stepping outside talking to a few field officers that were helping the crime investigation. 

‘Yoongi! Mark!’ he called out. When he got no response he tried again.

‘Yoongiiii! Markkk!!’ he said louder, waving his arms this time. Thankfully, he got their attention this time. 

The two men excused themselves from the group and walked towards Namjoon. Yoongi had a surprised look on his face when he saw Jungkook.

‘What’s a Jr. Officer doing here?’ Yoongi said, smiling a bit and ruffling the youngest hair when he got close.

‘Hyung! I’ll like to be called Soon-to-be-Investigator, thank you very much.’ 

‘Yeah yeah and I’ll like to be dead asleep in bed, but we all can't have what we want right?’ Yoongi said half-joking which earned a snort from Mark and a pout from Jungkook. 

‘Annnyyways, Jungkook brought McDonalds. Let’s take a quick break and get some food in us, yeah?’ Namjoon quickly said, trying to save the day from Yoongi’s poor taste in jokes.

Mark smiled excitedly over the mention of a break AND food. ‘Sounds good to me.’ 

After the quick break, Jungkook had to go back to his unit and bid everyone farewell.

The investigation ended a few hours after and everyone was back at the police department, sleep-deprived. 

Jaebeom, Namjoon’s Investigator partner, took over Namjoon’s daily tasks once again as he was shooed away by Jin to the nap room on their floor. Namjoon hated pushing his work onto the other but they were right, he couldn’t function right now without some sleep.

Namjoon pushed open the door to the nap room and saw Yoongi passed out on the couch with a jacket over his face and Mark was sleeping sitting up. ‘ _That isn’t comfortable at all,’_ he thought as he walked over to the other couch. He let out a big sigh and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

Yes, this was definitely one of the roughest nights ever. 

It took him a while but he soon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep unaware of someone entering the room.

In the other room, Jaebeom was going through case files, organizing, and seeing who to assign the cases to as Namjoon took a well-deserved break. It was mostly busywork, but Jaebeom didn’t mind it. He actually kinda enjoyed it...He wasn’t in the best shape to be out doing fieldwork like the others.

His thoughts were interrupted when he picked up a file and an envelope fell from a folder.

He frowned his brows as he noticed that the envelope was strangely never opened. All evidence in these files should have been checked and inspected by Jinyoung or Jin... he grabbed some gloves from a drawer and put them on before opening the envelope carefully. The letter was in perfect condition and obviously typed. He picked up his desk phone as he read the content and dialled the intelligence Analysis unit. 

‘Yes, this is Jaebeom...Can you please transfer me to Jinyoung or Jin? This is urgent.’


	2. Trouble at Dramarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Yeah, I know that... just- I’m getting a bad feeling ok-” Jimin couldn’t finish his sentence since the music stopped abruptly.

‘Koookiiie I’m bored.’

Jungkook looked up from his phone to the source of the complaining. 

‘Yugi...You know I can’t do anything’ he chuckled. 

Today Jungkook and Yugyeom were assigned to the front of the station. It was a super lax job. They just had to stay put until someone came in to file a report or if other officers needed backup. Most rookies would hate being assigned at the front desk and normally Jungkook would be upset but today was different. He just wanted to take it easy for once...

The tall lanky man sighed at Jungkook’s response and kicked his legs. 

‘I know but you're on your phone and not even talking to me…’ he pouted a bit which made Jungkook chuckle. 

Another thing Jungkook was thankful for today was his partner being Yugyeom. He thankfully wasn’t such a trouble maker like BamBam...but that was a different story once you put Yugi and BamBam together. 

‘Sorry Sorry, It’s just the group chat blew up. You should check it out. Something funny happened to Mingyu and BamBam was roasting him along with the eightster,’ Jungkook chuckled putting his phone away.

‘I would but my phone died…’ the other sighed.

‘Anyways! Are you free later tonight? There’s this club BamBam and I saw on one of our patrols downtown. It looked super cool and thought it would be fun to invite everyone in our unit,’ Yugi said excitedly. 

‘A club? Err..maybe next time? I woke up hella early today and I don’t want to bring down the mood with my tiredness’ 

‘Comeonnnn Kookieeee. It’ll be fun! And we won't stay long! You’ll like it I promise!’ 

Jungkook looked at Yugi for a few seconds and sighed in defeat. He was horrible at saying no. 

‘Okay but the latest I’ll be there is 1 am.’ 

‘YES! I’ll let BamBam know once my phone isn’t dead’ he smiled excitedly. 

‘Oh boy. This is going to be a long night.’ Jungkook thought and sighed looking at his friend humming to himself as he checked his phone to see if it had enough charge to text. 

Meanwhile, at Jaebeom and Namjoon’s office, Jinyoung and Jin were assessing the letter Jaebeom found. 

‘This doesn't make sense.’ 

Jaebeom looked up at Jinyoung who was reading the letter. 

‘Exactly...That's why I need you and Jin to see if this is a reliable letter. If it is...We’ll have to let Namjoon and Yoongi know. This might just give us the breakthrough we needed with the murder cases.’ 

Jinyoung stopped his pacing and placed the letter back into the envelope before speaking, ‘I think we should-’

‘Shouldn’t we dispatch someone to the location in the letter anyway?’ 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom both looked at Jin who had his arms crossed. 

‘That’s dangerous. This could be a prank for all we know or a setup.’ Jinyoung said. 

‘Yeah, or it could actually be a lead. I just...don't think it's a coincidence that the letter was found today.’ Jin said, trying to explain himself. ‘Besides...the letter stated that there are going to be three murders. And if this is true, we still have time to find the final victim since today was number two. ‘ 

Jin looked at them, studying their expression before going on. `Look...We're running out of time. if that letter is true and based on the pattern of killing, our next victim is going to die around 2:30 am.’ 

Jaebeom stared at Jin and sighed ruffling his hair out of frustration. Jinyoung took this chance to interject and challenge what Jin said.

‘Still. we have time to research and make SURE this is reliable! We can’t just go off a hunch!’

‘Sure we can. All I’m saying is: we check out the reliability of the letter but having someone at the location wouldn’t hurt either.’ Jin countered. 

‘Why can’t you jus-’ 

‘Fine’ Jaebeom sighed and looked at Jin which made the other two quiet. 

‘I’ll call Jackson and tell him to take the rookie unit.’ Jinyoung was about to interject until JB looked over to him and continued. ‘AND I’ll put them on strict orders of not engaging with anything or anyone dangerous. I’ll talk to Namjoon about this and we’ll go from there’ He said standing up. ‘Keep me updated with anything you find. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to a briefing.’ He said grabbing his folders and taking a sip of his gross morning coffee he never finished before leaving the two in the room. 

‘I hate it when he does that,’ Jinyoung said, frowning and crossing his arms. 

‘I know right? Who drinks cold coffee’ Jin said shaking his head and leaving the office first leaving Jinyoung dumbfound of his stupid coffee comment. 

‘Why am I surrounded by idiots?’ 

Jinyoung huffed and walked out of the office, taking the envelope with him.

‘Augh! Why am I so bad at this game??’ Yugi yelled, hanging his head in defeat. Jungkook and Yugi ended up playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to pass the time. Of course, a game isn’t fun without gambling, so at the moment Yugi owed 2 lunches and 3 drinks to Jungkook. 

‘Again!’ he said with a determination on his face. 

‘Yugi…’ Jungkook sighed smiling. 

‘So playing on the job I see’ 

Both Yugi and Jungkook jolted from being startled and looked up at an officer looking at them with his hands on his hip and a dumb-looking grin. 

‘Officer Jackson!’ Jungkook gasped standing up and saluting. Yugi quickly followed his lead. 

‘Ew, How many times do I have to remind you to just call me Hyung? ” He said ruffling their hair. ‘Right...Uhm...Jackson-Hyung what are you doing here?’ Yugi spoke up as he fixed his hair. 

‘Oh! Right. Jaebeom wants the rookie unit to check out a club...err I think it's located downtown..what was the name...drama...ra..’

‘Dramarama???’ Yugi shouted excitedly. 

‘Eer..yeah...You know the club?’ Jackson said a bit impressed. ‘Didn’t take you as a club guy’ 

‘Oh! It’s just BamBam and I saw that club on our last patrol and we wanted to check it out tonight.’ 

‘Oh really? It’s my first time hearing that club and trust me I’ve been in a lot of clubs-’ Jackson went on.

‘Why do you want us to check out that club Hyung? ‘ Jungkook interjected trying to keep the conversation on track. 

‘Well, I can’t say much but we think something sketchy is going on in that establishment. We just need you guys to act like patron’s and report anything out of the ordinary. We have strict orders to not engage with any possible threats. So if you see something, get out of the club ASAP. Got it? ‘

Jungkook and Yugi nodded. ‘Yes sir!’ 

‘Please don’t call me sir...Anyways, I need you two ready at 10 pm tonight. We are meeting here at the station and going over some rules before we head out. I’ll be going with you all too, so consider this as a field test’ Jackson pointed out which made the two more attentive to what he was saying. ‘Jaebeom and Namjoon have been thinking of graduating you all to one of their units. So they might just want to see if you all are ready with this task’ 

Jungkook and Yugi both nodded, obviously excited over this mission.

‘Anyways, I have to go and tell the other groups about this but remember...10pm sharp!’ Jackson said, smiling and waving bye to them as he left the station. 

Once the other left, Yugi picked up his phone and started texting the rookie group chat they made when they started the job. 

‘What are you doing?’ Jungkook asked peeking over his shoulder. 

‘Texting the chat about the outing’ Yugi said grinning. 

‘Yugi! Jackson gonna tell them anyways!’ 

‘And? They can have a heads up’ he said as he pressed the send button. 

‘Oh great...The chat is going to blow up’ Jungkook mumbled dropping onto his chair and sinking into it as he started hearing his phone buzz. 

Nightfall came quickly. The clock was a few minutes before 10 and the only people around were the rookie officers, all chatting amongst themselves as they waited for Jackson.

‘I can’t believe we're actually doing an undercover mission’ a young man said with his boxy smile. 

‘Tae, Stop calling it an undercover mission. It’s just checking out the club’ another said. 

‘Oh come on Jimin, stop being a party popper. You’re just as excited as he is’ someone else teased. 

‘Oh shut up’ Jimin mumbled a bit embarrassed that BamBam saw through him so easily. 

‘Hehe, I knew it! You're so easy to read Jimin’

‘Hyung. Jimin-Hyung BamBam’ Yugi said chuckling as he passed some skittles to Jungkook.

‘Speaking of Hyung...where is Jackson-Hyung?’ Taehyung piped up. 

As if on queue, Jackson walked through the double doors dramatically. 

‘You called?’ He was wearing a ridiculous Elvis style wig with a white and black pattern dress shirt with black slacks and sunglasses. 

‘Pfft didn’t know this was a casting call for Cruella De Vil’ BamBam said as he tried not to laugh. 

‘Hey! This is club fashion alright?’ Jackson said, offended. 

‘I think you look great Jackson-Hyung’ Jimin said, also trying to be nice and not laugh. 

‘Hmph, I didn’t come here to get disrespected’ Jackson mumbled and cleared his throat after he took the wig off. ‘Alright. Down to business. Is everyone here?’ 

‘Yes’ everyone responded. 

‘Alright...So the game plan is this. We act normal alright. Don’t draw any attention to yourselves while we are at the club. If something happens, we regroup here at the station.’ 

Everyone nodded. ‘I’ll be giving you guys earpieces. Use these discreetly. And Report anything suspicious. Do not engage with anyone or anything dangerous. ‘ he said emphasizing the last part. ‘Got it?’ 

BamBam raised his hand. 

‘What exactly are we looking for anyway?’ 

Jackson crossed his arms in thought before he answered.

‘We just wanna make sure the club isn't a hotspot for drug dealing, sex trafficking, and ect’ He said. ‘Since you guys are JUNIOR officers I’ll be splitting you guys up into teams. You cannot in any circumstance go alone.’ He started to pass out the earpieces. 

‘Jimin, Taehyung, and I are on a team... Jungkook, BamBam, and Yugi, you’re all in a team with Jungkook as the lead for the Second team.’

Jungkook nodded.

’Please for the love of Christ, don’t make me regret putting you two devil’s together,’ Jackson said looking at BamBam and Yugi. 

‘Noooo promises’ BamBam said as he put his earpiece in. 

Once everyone was ready Jackson clapped his hand to get their attention.

‘Alright, My group will go first and then your group goes next.’ He said looking at Jungkook who responded with a nod.

‘Remember we come back here no later than 3 am.’

Everyone was getting themselves ready, excited to go on this mission and Jackson could clearly see their high spirits.

‘Alright it’s go time’ 

The downtown district of  Daejeon was bustling with life. There were a lot of clubs open and people mingling and eating from street vendors. It was a very nice atmosphere to be in however the further down they got the sketchier it was.

Jackson was familiar with the popularity of certain clubs however he did not expect to see how popular the Dramarama Club would be. All three of them stopped as they took in the long line of patrons waiting to enter the club.

‘Whoa...thats a long line’ Taehyung commented. 

‘Err...yeah..and it's like 11 pm. That’s impressive’ Jackson said, dumbfound. 

‘Jackson...should I let the other group know…?’ Jimin asked, bringing Jackson back to reality.

Jackson coughed and nodded. ‘Yeah, radio in the next group to come over. The line is already growing and we'll blend in fine’ 

Jimin nodded and secretly pressed the button in his earpiece and gave them the go-ahead. 

‘Now the problem is how to speed up this process…’ Jackson said thinking out loud. 

‘I can try to see if I can talk myself in there?’ Taehyung suggested, which earned shocking looks from Jimin and Jackson. 

‘What? I’ve done it plenty of times…’ he mumbled.

‘Tae that's great you volunteered but we need to be careful’ Jimin said scolding him. 

‘Careful over what?’ 

The three got startled over an unfamiliar voice. They looked over their shoulders and saw it was a young man. 

‘Jooheon?’ Jackson said, very surprised. 

‘Hey, Jackson! I scared the shit out of you guys huh. Sorry ‘ the other said, chuckling. 

‘Uh yeah, no worries man. What..What are you doing here? Checking out the club?’ 

‘Hmm..something like that’ Jooheon said. ‘I actually work here. I can hook you guys up to come in with me’ He said nonchalantly. 

‘Wait what?? Seriously?? Dude! You’re a lifesaver’ Jackson said, throwing himself onto him and ignoring Jooheon’s struggle in trying to get out of his hold. 

‘Just let me go, please’ he said laughing as he wiggled out of his hold. ‘Come on just follow me’ he said leading Jackson’s group. 

‘Jackson...what about Jungkook’s group?’ Jimin said quietly to Jackson. 

‘...I’m sure they’ll get in soon’ He said, not worried over the others. 

‘Uhm Jooheon-ssi, You said you work here. As what, if I can ask?’ Taehyung asked, walking next to the man. 

‘Bartending! I make the best drinks in this club.’ he said pridefully. ‘All drinks on the house for you three tonight. ‘ He said as he got to the front entrance. He gestured to the bouncers that Jackson’s friends were with him and the bouncer nodded, opening the door for them. 

‘Enjoy’ one said as they held the door. 

Straight away the music blasted out the door, making it so hard to hear anything else. There were people dancing and the club honestly looked very high class. Jackson motioned the other two to continue following Jooheon. 

‘Take a set! I’ll make you guys some drinks!’ Jooheon said loudly over the music. The three of them nodded and sat down looking around the place. 

‘Impressive right? The boss didn’t expect the club to be such a hit’ 

‘Well, he did something right. This club is packed!’ Jackson said looking at Jooheon now as he leaned against the bar counter. ‘Who's the boss? I’ll love to meet him!’ 

Jooheon frowned a bit as he mixed his drink but then smiled, ‘ honestly don't know. He rarely speaks to us employees’ He said as he slid the drink to Jackson. 

‘Let me know what you think! I’ll go make some for your two friends!’ 

Jackson nodded and found his answer a bit odd but he was distracted with the drink that was slid to him.

‘Whoa, this is so cool!’ The drink had a gradient of orange and yellow with an umbrella as decoration. He had to take a picture. He thought as he fished for his phone to snap a pic.

While Jackson was distracted, Jimin and Tae were looking around the club from the bar. 

‘Too bad we’re on a mission. The club looks like a lot of fun’ Jimin said smiling at Tae. 

‘We could have fun. We ARE supposed to blend in’ he said, pointing that fact out. 

‘You know we can’t. What if something happ-’ 

‘Hey boys, I got your drinks!’ Jooheon said, sliding their drinks to them, interrupting the two. 

‘Thanks Jooheon-ssi!’ Taehyung said excitedly, accepting the drink and immediately taking a sip.

Jimin thanked Jooheon as well, taking the cold drink and stirring it with the straw. He was very impressed with the drink. It looked really nice and fancy. ‘How long have you worked here Jooheon-ssi?’ 

‘Hm... a few months...like three-ish? Why?’ Jooheon answered as he cleaned a cup. 

‘These are very well made. I used to be a bartender so I’m very impressed’ He chuckled and smiled sweetly at him. 

‘Nonsense, I’m still learning but thanks! I’m glad I impressed a veteran bartender,’ Jooheon said, smiling at him sweetly as well. 

His smile put Jimin off a bit. He just couldn’t put his finger on why. He decided maybe...Talking to him might get him some clues. But before he could call out to Jooheon to say anything he looked at his side and saw Taehyung gone. 

‘Tae?’ He asked, raising his voice a bit so he might be able to hear him. ‘Where are you?’ He called out again at the crowd of dancers. 

Shit. This is bad. They weren't supposed to be going alone anywhere. Jackson. Where was Jackson? He looked around and saw him passed out at the bar. What? They just got here. He looked around the bar to see if Jooheon was still around but he was nowhere to be seen. Something wasn’t adding up. Hundreds of thoughts were swimming in his head unaware that someone was approaching him from behind.

‘Hey-’ 

Jimin jumped as someone tapped his shoulder and he quickly turned around. 

‘J-Jungkook!’ Jimin sighed in relief and his beating heart slowly calmed down. ‘Thank god it’s you…’ 

Jungkook blinked, concerned now. ‘What’s wrong Jimin? Where’s Tae? Jackson?’ he said in a low voice so no one around them can hear. 

‘Jackson at the bar. He’s passed out? Either his alcohol tolerance is shit or there's something going on...and Taehyung nowhere to be found! He just disappeared when I was talking to Jooheon-ssi’ Jimin explained. 

‘Oh yeah, Jackson can’t really hold his liquor’ BamBam interrupted and looked over at the bar snickering. ‘He’s pretty much gone with two shots or so.’ 

Jimin raised his eyebrows, ‘How do you know that?’ 

‘BamBam challenged him to a drinking contest once. It was over before it started,’ Yugi said, appearing next to BamBam after pushing through a crowd of people. ‘Augh...It’s so packed…’ 

‘Yeah isn’t that awesome?? This is so lit, my dudes.’ BamBam said excitedly. 

Jimin frowned, thinking. ‘Well...Jackson passed out on the bar counter makes sense...but where is Tae then? Have you guys seen him by chance?’

Everyone shook their heads no. Jimin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Okay...listen here. We need someone to look after Jackson. The rest of us can split into two groups and search for Tae and anything suspicious.’ Jimin said as he gathered them in a small circle. ‘Got it?’ 

‘Damn it. Can’t we party a bit?’ BamBam said, pouting. Yugi elbowed him in the ribs earning a yelp from him ‘Fine fine...work first…’ he mumbled disappointedly. 

‘Yugi, stay with Jackson. Jungkook, Bam, and Me are going in and we’ll try to find Tae. Got the game plan?’ 

Everyone nodded. Jungkook looked at his watch. Midnight. This was usually the peak of all clubs. ‘Let's go,’ Jimin said to Jungkook and BamBam. The three of them disappeared into the crowd.

Yugi went over to Jackson and saw how fucking wasted the man was. ‘Jackson-Hyung…’ he sighed and shook him a bit. He took a seat next to him and waved down a bartender for some water for the drunk man. 

Meanwhile, Taehyung was pushing through crowds of people on the dance floor. He wasn’t a wild partier and he would never drink more than he could when he was out. Especially on a mission. So this was weird considering he only had one drink. 

The effects of the drink were what made him feel concerned. He wasn’t able to concentrate at all, the music was too loud for him, and the environment was suffocating. He needed out. He needed fresh air. He looked around trying to find the exit. He mumbled a few ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’ (he even got in a ‘bitch, move’) as he navigated the crowd. 

What did he have to drink anyways...He racked his brain for the drink's name as he managed to get to a wall, holding it to steady himself. Augh he felt so nauseous. 

‘Hey, you alright?’ 

Taehyung looked up at the man talking to him. Oh god, there were doubles. Why was he seeing doubles? He gulped and nodded, still holding the wall, ‘Y-yeah...I just...need fresh air.’ 

‘You don’t look well…’ The man said, not convinced. He reached out to help Taehyung until someone called out his name. 

‘Sorry about that. He’s my friend. He just had too much to drink’ That voice sounded familiar, Taehyung thought. His vision was getting blurry and felt the other man grab him to keep him steady. 

‘Okay...Glad you found your friend. I’ll leave you to it then...’ The first man left, leaving Tae with the other. 

He really wanted to know who it was, but he just couldn’t. 

‘Who..’ he mumbled trying to see the face. ‘Mi...Min…?’ 

‘Shh, It’s gonna be okay Tae. Let’s get you in a room.’ 

Those were the last words he heard before his world turned dark.

At the dance floor, Jimin, Jungkook, and BamBam were pushing through the crowds looking for Tae. ‘He's not this irresponsible’ Jimin said to Jungkook. The other nodded agreeing. 

‘He would have at least radio in saying what he was doing’ He said, worry laced in his voice. 

‘Ah! Oops- ‘ BamBam tripped on a dancer’s foot and pushed Jimin who in turn crashed into Jungkook. Unfortunately with Jungkook, he knocked over a club-goer. 

‘Ow...Ah, I’m so sorry!’ 

‘Watch where you're going!’ the girl snapped at Jungkook after he helped her up. 

She left the dance floor shortly after that but not before leaving her purse behind. ‘Ah, she left her purse…’ Jungkook said, picking up the sparkling bag. 

‘I can’t see her anywhere. ‘ Jimin said over the music. 

‘Maybe there’s an ID? We can drop it off later to her’ BamBam said louder and looking over Jungkook’s shoulder. 

‘Yeah…She has to have some sort of address which we ca-’ Jungkook’s words were cut off as all three of them gasped looking to the contents of the bag. 

A gun and a hefty amount of drugs. 

‘What the…’ Jungkook looked at Jimin and BamBam for answers. 

‘Holy fuck..either that's a lot of baby aspirins, or the girl has a booming business here’ BamBam said, still in awe at what he was seeing. 

Jimin reached out and shut the purse. ‘Jungkook. This is serious. We need to go back to Jackson and get out of here. We already got the proof here of what might be going down.’ 

‘What about Tae tho?’ BamBam said. ‘We can’t just leave him…’ 

‘Yeah, I know that... just- I’m getting a bad feeling ok-” Jimin couldn’t finish his sentence since the music stopped abruptly. The three of them slowly turned to face the Dj who had given the stage to a very buff guy. 

‘Sorry for stopping the music guys. I just wanted to say, we have a Patreon who lost her bag. It’s really sparkly and if anyone finds it to please hand it to a bartender. It would be much appreciated. Now back to the music! H-One go for it!’ 

The Dj gave a thumbs up and put his headphones back on and started the music up again, easily getting the crowd back into the club vibe. The very buff man started to move around the dance floor, searching for the bag. Jimin noticed this and grabbed Jungkook and BamBam and quickly moved away from the guy and towards the edge of the dance floor. 

‘Jimin-’

‘I know BamBam...This establishment has ties with this girl. Either the girl is working for this place or she’s the one behind the operation… We need to be careful.’ Jimin said looking at the bag. ‘Take the gun. Leave the bag. We can’t be seen carrying around the sparkling bag.’

Jungkook nodded and quickly shoved the gun behind him, underneath his shirt to conceal it. 

‘BamBam, radio in Yugi. Let him know our status. Tell him to notify Mark-Hyung since Jackson is out of commission’ The Thai man nodded and did so quickly. As BamBam was trying to communicate with Yugi, he saw Jooheon pointing towards their direction with the buff looking dude and another scary-looking guy. 

‘We need to move. I think they’re onto us’ Jimin said quickly. He looked around quickly and found a hallway. ‘Come on, follow my lead’ 

‘BamBam? BamBam?’ Yugi frowned, not liking being left like that. He had just gotten the radio call to get Jackson out and call Mark. What on earth was going on? He looked over at Jackson and sighed. ‘How am I going to drag him out of here?’ He thought, rolling his sleeves and putting Jackson's arm over his shoulder. ‘God you're so heavy Hyung…’ He said as he dragged him towards the exit of the club. 

Once outside and a few feet away from the club, he sat Jackson down on a lamp post and took a breather before calling Mark. 

The phone rang and rang until you could hear Mark pick up. 

‘mm...Yugi..?’ He sounded groggy, Yugi thought. ‘It’s like...close to 2 am...whats up?’ Mark yawned. 

‘Oh...is it?’ Yugi didn’t realize it was THAT late. 

‘Err...We...Uh, have a situation. It's about the mission...’ 

With those words, Mark was on full alert. ‘What? Yugi, where Jackson? Is everyone okay?’ 

‘I...I don't know. BamBam radioed in saying to call you for backup, Taehyung went missing, and I have no idea where the rest of them are.’ Yugi said trying to not freak out, as he started to realize the situation he was in now. 

Mark groaned realizing, this was serious. ‘Where are you? If you're out of the club, head to the police station. I’ll call for backup and check out the place okay?’ 

Yugi nodded forgetting Mark couldn’t see him. ‘Yeah. I got it. Please hurry Hyung’ 


	3. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Three little mice wondered in huh...Maybe they’ll like to join?’

‘Please hurry your fat ass up!’ BamBam shouted at Jimin who was behind them. 

‘Shut up you match stick, it's not my damn fault I can't run as fast as you two’ He said breathlessly. They have been running away from the two buff men for a while. The hallways looked the same with every turn they made. It also didn’t help that it was very unusual for a club to have this many hallways and rooms. 

‘Shut up the two of you! You’re pretty much giving away our location with all that bickering’ Jungkook snapped. The other two shut up, not used to Jungkook's lack of patience. 

‘Sorry…’ The two of them mumbled. They were all exhausted. It was close to two am and they had a full day of work before coming to this mission. Of course, they were going to get snappy with each other. 

‘It’s alright. We just...need to focus okay?’ Jungkook said. 

‘Doesn’t it feel...like we're going down?’ BamBam said. ‘It’s just really weird how long this hallway is.’ 

As if on cue, a scream could be heard which startled the three of them. Jungkook had his hand on the gun ready and all of them stopped until the screams died down. 

‘What the fuck was that’ BamBam said quietly. 

‘I don’t know about you guys but I don't think this is the exit anymore…’ Jungkook said quietly as he took the lead, approaching where the noise came from slowly. 

When they turned the corner they were met with a door. The smell of death hit them with full force as they got closer. ‘I think I'm going to get sick…’ Jimin quietly said, gaging a bit. 

‘Shhh,’ BamBam shushed him as they got closer. Two other people in suits were in that room. 

‘I’m going to ask you again. Why didn’t you ask permission when you hired those druggies to deal for us?’ One of the men said looking down at a quivering bloody man.

‘I’m sorry Kihyun sir! I swear it won’t happen again! Please have mercy on me!’ The man shouted, pleading. 

The man, Kihyun, raised his eyebrows. ‘But that’s what you said last time. Yet here we are. I’m just keeping my end of the promise’ He said crouching down to eye level and using his handgun to lift the man’s chin up. Jungkook couldn’t help but shiver at the words the Kihyun guy said. 

‘Please...I have a family...I promise this time! I swear it on my mother!’ The guy pleaded again. 

Kihyun sighed and stood up obviously bored of this.

‘What do you think I.M? Should we let him go?’ Kihyun asked the other male who was playing on his phone across the room and sucking on a loli. 

‘Mm...Nawh, that would be too boring.’ He said looking up from his game. ‘I mean, he did also fuck up a deal with SF9.’ he said grinning at the man. 

This seems to trigger the man.

‘What??! No, he's a lying fuck! Kihyun, please! I never dealt with them. I swear I’ll change!’ 

‘Hmm..so you’re saying that he's lying?’ 

‘Yes! He's lying! Plea--!’ A gunshot was heard and then an ugly scream. Kihyun looked at the man screaming in agony with a gunshot in his thigh. 

‘Wrong answer’

‘Mmm..Seems like we got visitors’ I.M said speaking up and bit his loli, finishing it. 

Kihyun looked at him weirdly and I.M turned his phone around revealing a video stream of Jungkook, BamBam, and Yugi out at the hall peering in. 

‘Three little mice wondered in huh...Maybe they’ll like to join?’ Kihyun said, turning around and looking straight at the three men who were looking in. 

All three of them quickly ducked once Kihyun and I.M spotted them. 

‘I.M, call Wonho and Shownu. We need to disinfect this rodent problem’ Kihyun said, pointing the gun at the door and cocking his gun.

Before he shot, Jimin quickly pulled Jungkook and BamBam into a run. ‘We gotta go!’ He shouted as a gunshot was heard behind them. 

‘What the fuck was that??!” BamBam shouted as they ran. 

‘I DON’T FUCKING KNOW just shut up and run!’ Jimin said following Jungkook’s lead going further down the hallway. He looked behind hoping the two men weren’t following them. 

They were honestly so fucked. They were nowhere close to an exit and now a drug cartel knows they’re in their base?? This is just great. 

Jungkook quickly opened a door and signaled the other two to get in before shutting it. He signaled the other two to be quiet as they heard footsteps going down the hall. They held their breath hoping whoever was down there wasn’t going to try any doors.

After a few minutes, the footsteps disappeared. 

All three of them sighed, thankful they weren’t discovered. 

‘Let's take a breather and wait this out. I’m sure Yugi called Mark by now’ Jungkook whispered, still holding the gun tightly.

The two nodded and the reality started to sink in. 

‘Fuck are we actually in a cartel’s base? ‘ BamBam said quietly. 

Jungkook noticed his hands shaking and grabbed it gently. ‘Yeah...But it’ll be okay. I promise.’

Jimin looked over at the two before taking his phone out. No service, he noted. He turned on the flashlight of his phone and looked around. It seemed like they were in a storage closet. 

He maneuvered around, allowing Jungkook and BamBam to have their moment. There were baskets of ammo and pill bottles. He picked one up and inspected it. 

Fantasia. The label was very elaborate and fancy looking. It was almost as if he was looking at a pill bottle version of a golden ticket...Maybe Willy Wonka would pop out and say, ‘Surprise! It was all a prank!’ and they would get out of this club. 

He also noticed the pill capsules were gold, very different from what they found in the woman's purse. He slipped the bottle in his pocket, making a note to ask Namjoon about it. 

The silence broke when they heard a gunshot go through the hallways. Jimin quickly went to where BamBam and Jungkook were at and pulled them both down just to be safe as they waited it out. 

Soon they could hear their radio’s functioning a bit. 

‘Jungkook? BamBam? Jimin? Come in!’ It sounded super staticy but for some reason, it was easy to tell it was Mark. 

‘Mark-Hyung? This is BamBam. Can you hear me?’ Bam answered quietly. 

‘Yes! BamBam, I can hear you! Are you with the rest of the team? Where are you?’ 

‘We’re somewhere below the club. I think it’s a cartel hideout...But we are together except...we have Taehyung still missing... ‘ he responded a bit sadly. 

‘Shit. Alright, hold on tight. Do not move, got it? I’ll give you orders when necessary. Update me if anything happens. And I mean ANYTHING. ‘

‘Yes sir.’

The radio call ended and they were met with silence again.

After a few minutes, they heard more footsteps down the hall and voices.

‘Kihyun, Sir what do we do??’ One of the dealers asked, trying to keep up to Kihyun’s walking speed.

‘We ditch this place. They already found us out…’ He was obviously pissed. ‘Wonho! Shownu! Run the emergency protocol!’ He shouted. ‘I.M, get the rest of the guys, tell them we're leaving in five. Anyone who isn’t ready is being left behind.’ 

‘Got it!’ I.M quickly rushed out of the room.

‘What about us sir?’ the dealer said. ‘How are we supposed to leave here?’

‘Leave? You guys are staying. You’re my getaway team. You're all taking the blame for me,’ Kihyun said, putting on a long coat. 

‘But si-’ 

Kihyun turned around and shot the dealer in the head. ‘Who else wants to question me? You all let those three detectives infiltrate our base and get away! Now get the fuck out of my face!’ He shouted angrily, pointing the gun at the rest of the dealers who scurried away. ‘Shownu! Wonho! Is the car ready?’ 

‘Yes sir.’

‘Alright, good. Come on we're leaving.’ 

After a few more minutes the hallways were quiet again. 

‘This Kihyun guy is a bitch’ BamBam said quietly, breaking the silence. Jungkook hit him on the back for making a joke during this time. ‘What?? It’s true…’

‘Shhh, there are more people coming.’ Jimin said, quieting the other two. 

The footsteps became louder and louder, sounding almost like a stampede. The shouting was drowned out by the slams of doors being open. He prayed that whoever it was that they do not check the room the three are in. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. The door was slammed open and they were met with officers in gear telling them to get on the ground with their hands behind their backs. 

Jungkook was a quick thinker and pulled out his badge while holding his other hand up, ‘W-We’re part of your division! We are undercover officers!’ He shouted to get their attention. This seemed to work in calming down the officers. 

‘Jr Officer Jungkook, BamBam, and Jimin?’ The officer asked, retreating his gun. 

All three of them nodded. The officer nodded and grabbed his radio, ‘Mark. We found them. I’ll have them escorted to you. Over.’

‘Great. Thank you for your hard work Officer. Over.’ Once he heard Mark’s response, he motioned the three of them out of the room and started to escort them out. As they were walking down the hall, they started realizing that the doors they ran past were all cells. 

‘What the fuck’ BamBam mouthed to Jungkook and Jimin. 

‘This is fucked up’ Jungkook thought. He saw officers pulling out people from the cell. They ranged from ages and physical appearances. Who were these people? Were they part of the cartel? His thoughts were interrupted when they finally got outside of the club and heard his name called out.

‘Bam! Kookie! Jimin-Hyung!’ Yugi called out, running over to them. He grabbed all three of them and hugged them tightly. ‘God, I’m glad you guys are safe…’ He said smiling a bit at them. 

‘Yeah..me too…’ BamBam said, getting out of his tight hug and sitting down on the curb. The night was lit with police and ambulance lights. He checked his watch and saw it was three am. It was too bright for it to be night, he thought.

‘Where’s Taehyung-Hyung?’ Yugi asked, unaware of what happened down in the club. ‘Did you guys find him?’ 

The question was met with silence from the three. Instead of answering, Jimin went over and sat next to BamBam and hung his head, while Jungkook shook his head no to answer Yugi. 

‘Yugi...We-’ Before Jungkook could say anything he was interrupted by Jaebeom.

‘You all didn’t follow orders’ Jaebeom said in a serious tone as he approached the four Junior officers with Mark by his side. ‘I thought I said to not engage no matter what’ 

‘How could we have done nothing? Taehyung is m-’ Jimin said, standing up, obviously pissed. 

‘Taehyung is fine.’ Mark said calmly, cutting Jimin off.

This statement made everyone look at Mark in shock. Jimin turned to him and walked slowly up to him.

‘Are you serious Hyung? Is he really safe?’ Jimin said in such a hopeful voice. 

Once Mark nodded to confirm, Jimin let out a big sigh of relief.

‘He’s currently in the hospital, recovering. He’s going to be fine,’ Mark said patting Jimin’s shoulder. 

Jimin was going to ask more questions until Jaebeom coughed to grab everyone’s attention.

‘Anyways, Now that you all know he’s fine. I have to say I’m disappointed in how you carried this mission…’ 

The junior officers hung their head from the clear disappointment of his voice. ‘However...I am also impressed you manage to infiltrate one of Monsta x’s cartel rings’ He said. This made the junior officers look up at the older man confused. 

‘Monsta x?’ BamBam spoke up. ‘THE Monsta x Cartel?’ 

Jaebeom nodded. ‘Namjoon and Yoongi are currently checking out the scene and collecting information but there is no mistake it’s their mark on the drug pills we found so far.’ He looked at the junior officers and then gave them a small smile, finally seeing how exhausted they all look. ‘I’ll brief you all later on this...You all look exhausted. Go home and get some rest…’ he turned to Mark, ‘Drive them home. Make sure they get there safely.’ 

Mark nodded, ‘Will do Sir.’ 


	4. The Aftermath

‘Namjoon over here!’ Yoongi called out from down the hall, grabbing the other’s attention. 

‘Ah be right there!’ 

Namjoon and Yoongi were in the area Jungkook, Jimin and BamBam were found. They were currently collecting evidence and preserving the scene. It really was an interesting cartel hideout. ‘Yoongi? Where are you?’ Namjoon called out, walking in the direction he saw Yoongi disappear to. 

‘Here. We found the Victim.’ Yoongi said, looking over a man’s body. ‘He died around 2:30 am and fits the same description as the other murders…But something doesn’t add up. There’s also two others who got killed tonight. Either the killer got flustered or this is another case entirely.’ 

‘A copycat?’ Namjoon said, thinking over what Yoongi said. 

‘Maybe...Or the killer is trying to throw us off his lead with that letter.’ Yoongi said getting his phone out and dialing a number. ‘I’m calling Hoseok to let him know he’ll be getting three guests tonight.’ He said before heading out the room.

Namjoon nodded and sighed looking down at the body. The man looked like he had been tortured and then executed. It made him shiver at the image he was getting in his head. He took out a small digital camera and took some pictures of the scene for evidence. Once he was done he motioned the clean up crew to bag up the body for transportation. 

As Namjoon was taking pictures, Yoongi was outside in the hallway, speaking to Hoseok. 

‘Hey buddy.’ 

‘Hmm..? Yoongi...?’ There was some shuffling noise that could be heard. ‘It’s late...What’s up?’ The other man said, yawning. 

‘Yeah, sorry for waking you up...We got another case for you’ 

‘Hmm...Another homicide?’ 

‘Yeah, and it's three this time. We need reports for them as soon as you can.’ 

‘Three?’ More shuffling could be heard. ‘You think it's related to the other two murders?’

Yoongi stayed silent a bit before answering,’...mmhm...yeah...I think..But I’m not sure until I get the report back’ 

‘Mmm..Alright, I’ll call Youngjae and we’ll get to work on it.’ 

‘Thanks man, I owe you one,’ Yoongi said, smiling a bit.

‘Alright, then take me out for dinner~,’ Hoseok sang. 

‘Excuse me?’ Yoongi said with a deadpan voice. 

As if on cue, Namjoon exited the room and arched his eyebrow at Yoongi’s tone. 

Yoongi groaned and turned away from Namjoon, pulling the phone closer to him. 

‘Fine, yeah we can do dinner then.’ Yoongi mumbled. He then straightened his back and coughed, trying to wrap up the conversation,‘ I gotta go. Keep me posted. Bye.’ 

Yoongi turned around to face Namjoon who had the dumbest grin. ‘Dinner?’ 

Yoongi frowned, ‘Shut up. It’s none of your business.’ He started to walk down the hallway away from Namjoon.

Namjoon chuckled and followed behind him, going outside of the bar. Once outside, the police and ambulance lights illuminated the night for them making it easy to spot Jaebeom talking to a few officers. 

‘I’ll go tell Jaebeom that we’re done here. You can go home,’ Namjoon said, patting Yoongi on the back, earning a small grunt from the man. 

‘Alright. I’ll see you in a few hours,’ Yoongi said, bidding him goodnight and walking towards his car. 

Jaebeom seems to have noticed Namjoon and excused himself from the group of officers before walking towards him.

‘Hey Jaebeom, where's the rookie unit?’ Namjoon said, looking around and meeting him halfway. 

‘I told them to go home. They looked exhausted’ Jaebeom answered, smiling tiredly. ‘We can brief them about this case tomorrow.’ 

Namjoon nodded,’ I’m glad they’re safe...Jin would have killed me if anything happened to them’ He said rubbing the back of his head. 

‘Jin? Try Jinyoung. I dare say he’s scarier then your boyfriend’ JB scoffed, smiling and handing him a folder. ‘Speaking of which. Jinyoung and Jin just finished analyzing and checking the letter... and based on tonight’s event, this letter was reliable information.’ He said in a serious tone, going down to business. 

Namjoon sighed and took the folder, looking at the letter, ‘I guess the question is...If this is the killer or someone close to them.’ 

JB nodded and crossed his arms, ‘I think it’s safe to assume that the letter is a taunt from the killer for now. Especially since our penpal **_Madame Rose_** doesn’t want to be found out so easily since Jinyoung couldn’t find any fingerprints or DNA on the letter _.’_

Namjoon scoffed, ‘Madame Rose? That’s such a cheesy pen name to use.’ He said reading the letter over again. 

Everything in the letter came true. The location, time and date of the murder was spot on. Even the person killed. The puzzling part however was the two other victims. Which none were told in the letter. If Madame Rose was indeed the killer, why not tell about those victims as well? Or were those murder’s not premeditated? 

‘Hows Jackson? I heard from Mark that they found him intoxicated. Spiked drink?’ Namjoon asked, looking at Jaebeom. 

‘That's the most possible scenario. He’s sobering up now and he mentioned a name... Jooheon.’ 

‘Jooheon…?’ Namjoon mumbled as he reached into his jacket pocket trying to fish out his booklet to write in his notes. He frowned, unable to find it. ‘Weird...’

‘Right? He said that he met Jooheon outside of the bar…’ 

‘No, not that.’ Namjoon said, stopping Jaebeom from continuing. ‘I think I might have misplaced my booklet…’ Namjoon said, looking around. 

‘Oh...I’m sure you left it back at the station’ Jaebeom said, sighing. ‘This wouldn’t be the first time you lost your booklet you know’ 

Namjoon sighed and chuckled, ‘Yeah you’re right.’ 

‘Anyways, It’s almost 5am. Let’s wrap up the scene here and go check the station. You usually leave it there’ Jaeboem said, patting Namjoon on the back. 

‘Yeah, your right. It’s probably there.’ 


	5. The Briefing

‘It’s not here’ Namjoon said, opening folders and office drawers. ‘Jaebeom. It isn’t here at all’

He was panicking and Jaebeom could see that. They’ve been at the office for an hour looking around with no luck. 

‘Hey, take a deep breath. Maybe it’s back home? If it’s not there, we can check the cameras to see where it was last seen.’ 

Namjoon nodded sighing. ‘Yeah...I hope it’s there…I had notes written about the case.’ He said, worried. ‘What if someone took it?’

Jaebeom shook his head, trying to reassure the other. 

‘You’re not that clumsy that you would leave it out in the open, ‘Joon. I’m sure it’s in your room…Go back home and get some rest. I’ll cover the morning shift and you can cover the evening shift’ He said, going over to Namjoon and pushing him towards the door.

‘But the briefing, It’s today-’

‘Yeah, I know. We’ll figure it out later. Just get some rest and keep me posted on the booklet’ Jaebeom said, giving Namjoon a little shove before waving at him and shutting the door. 

‘Jaebeom-’ Namjoon reached to open the door but found it locked. Of course, he locked it.

He started to knock on the door. ‘You can’t just tell me to go home. I need to get documents ready for the briefing today! I can call Jin to check the apartment.’

Jaebeom shook his head and turned around, heading to his desk, ignoring him.

Namjoon was so focused on getting back into the office that he didn’t sense Jinyoung behind him.

‘What are you doing out here?’ 

Namjoon yelped and clutched his chest, feeling as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. 

Jinyoung was surprised by his reaction and patted his back. ‘Sorry- I didn’t mean to scare you’

‘You’re fine...My fault I didn’t notice you’ Namjoon chuckled. 

Jinyoung smiled and looked at the glass door, seeing Jaebeom sitting at his desk. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Namjoon, ‘He locked you out again?’ 

‘Yeah…’

‘I’m guessing he wants to take the morning shift so you can rest?’

‘Yeah...But he shouldn’t have too. We have a briefing on the case today and It wouldn’t be fair if he had to do the reports all by himself. He also probably thinks I lost the booklet because of the lack of sleep-’

‘Wait a minute you lost your booklet?’ Jinyoung said, cutting him off.

‘Yeah but I’m sure it’s at my apartment-’

‘Then even more reason to go back home’

‘But-’

Jinyoung sighed and grabbed Namjoon by the shoulder. ‘Listen Namjoon.’ He swiftly spun him around, making him face the exit. ‘He’ll be fine. I’ll help him out if need be.’ 

‘But-’

‘Don’t you dare argue with me. I have Jin on speed dial and I can make him drag your ass back home.’ 

‘I’m going- I’m going-’ Namjoon said instantly at the mention of his boyfriend. 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded, glad the other finally agreed. ‘I’ll see you at the briefing then. Get out of here and get some rest.’ 

Namjoon nodded and bid the other farewell before leaving the building. 

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. 

Namjoon came back to the station mid day. He and Jin had no luck in finding the booklet at their apartment, so Jaebeom sent an intern to check the cameras to see if they find any clues where it could be.

Other than that, there wasn’t much activity at the station. That is until Jin suddenly burst into Jinyoung’s office destroying any semblance of peace.

‘I got the reports from Hoesok and Youngjae’ Jin said, scaring the living shit out of Jinyoung. 

‘For Fuck sake Jin, please. PLEASE KNOCK. ‘ Jinyoung said squeezing his pen. ‘You made me mess up on this document.’ He complained, crumbling up the paper. ‘Now I need to start another one.’ 

‘Yeah yeah, anyways this is much more important.’ Jin said invading Jinyoung’s desk space and spreading the file out. 

Jinyoung was going to protest and push Jin out of his space but Jin ignored him, ‘They found something really interesting. Last night there were three murders in total at the club. Two were from fatal gunshot wounds and the other a drug overdose.’ 

‘So?’ Jinyoung said, annoyed. 

‘So, this doesn't add up to the method of the serial killer,’ Jin said. ‘I think last night was an isolated incident.’ 

‘You can’t rule that out just because there were more people dying Jin.’ 

‘Augh, just take the documents. Look at these two…’ He pointed at the two pictures of the victims which showed off a strange tattoo. ‘They had these on them. That’s the Monsta X gang tattoo. The last two victims from a few days ago didn’t have these tattoos on them. Yet they were killed.’ 

Jinyoung picked up the pictures and scrunched his eyebrows. ‘That is true...And the other victim? No tats on them?’ 

Jin shook his head no, ‘They didn’t have any and the cause of death throws this whole investigation off…’

Jinyoung nodded as Jin talked, looking at the report of one of the victims that stood out to him. ‘...It says here that this victim got two gunshots on their lower body, bruised wrists, and had multiple bruises on their face.’ 

‘Yeah, the last cases were much...cleaner’ Jin said grimacing over the lack of better words, ‘This time it feels...messy not a clean job. The other two confirmed victims we know to be connected had one fatal shot in them, indicating that whoever is doing this is a pro.’ 

‘Yeah and all in non-public places...yet this time it was a club,’ Jinyoung said, trying to make sense of this information. ‘Did Jaebeom or Namjoon look at these reports yet?’ 

Jin shook his head no, ‘ I wanted us to look into the files before I brief them on it.’ 

‘Yeah...makes sense. Go and brief them and keep me updated. They’ll probably find a connection with this report.’

Jin nodded and gathered the files before leaving Jinyoung alone in the office. What on earth was going on?

In another part of the building, BamBam was struggling to stay awake. ‘Dude...I couldn’t sleep when I got back home last night’ he complained slouching on his chair.

‘Everyone didn’t BamBam.’ Yugi said annoyed and kicked his chair. 

‘Hey!’ BamBam gasped, visibly offended and was about to say something until Jackson and Mark came in. 

‘Jr Officers!’ Mark announced, making everyone in the room stand up and salute. 

He looked around and saw everyone here except Taehyung. ‘As you know, because of last night’s events Taehyung will not be able to join us on patrol today. We will be splitting up into two teams led by one of us.’ Mark said pointing at Jackson and himself. ‘Everyone will be doing a simple downtown patrol. Jungkook and Yugi, you’re with Jackson. BamBam and Jimin, you're with me.’ 

‘Yes sir!’ the rookies said. 

‘Aren’t you being a bit too uptight right now Mark?’ Jackson said quietly to him, making sure the rookie officers do not hear him. 

‘I don’t think you are in any position on questioning me. Or did you forget about last night?’ He said quietly back, making Jackson shut up and backing away a bit. 

‘One last thing. Jaebeom and Namjoon want you all to report to them at 5 pm tonight for a briefing of last night’s event.’ he said to the rookies. ‘That is all. We’ll be heading out for patrol in 10 minutes. Be ready at the entrance then.’ 

‘Yes Sir!’ 

Jackson sighed and turned around with Mark, leaving the rookies alone. Once they were gone, everyone relaxed again. 

‘Oh god...I thought we were going to get chewed out…’ Yugi said, holding his chest. 

‘Honestly...He’s pretty scary when he’s mad’ Jungkook mumbled. ‘But I think Jaebeom-Hyung still takes the cake for that,’ he said remembering the time he fucked up on a patrol with Yugi and BamBam.

‘Pft, oh yeah. I would take Mark’s scolding any day rather than Jaebeom’s.’ BamBam said following him. 

‘Ditto.’ Yugi sighed. 

‘This sucks though. They should be congratulating us for busting a drug den.’ BamBam complained while getting his jacket and gear. ‘Yeah we let the gang escape and probably put plenty of people's lives in danger--But that’s not the point!’ He huffed. 

Jungkook chuckled and looked over to where Jimin was. He was playing with his bracelet, deep in thought. It really pained Jungkook to see him so down...he knew how close Taehyung was to Jimin so not knowing anything about him was probably killing him. He went over to Jimin and lightly touched his shoulder. 

‘Jimin?’

Jimin looked up and smiled at the boy, ‘Kookie, Hey.’

‘Hey.’ Jungkook said in a gentle tone and took a seat on the bench next to him. From where he was, you can see BamBam and Yugi joking around as they were putting their winter gear on. ‘Okay Kookie, comforting people. You can do it.’ He thought, quickly stealing glances at Jimin. He was bad at comforting people but he knew Jimin needed him right now. 

‘Ji--’

‘Thanks’ 

‘Huh?’ Jungkook blinked, confused, and surprised that Jimin beat him on breaking the silence. ‘Thanks for what? I’m a bit lost’ That made Jimin chuckle. 

‘Well...Thanks for trying to comfort me. I know how hard it is to try to comfort someone’ he said looking at Jungkook and gave him a half-smile. ‘ but I’m good. I’m just hoping we can see TaeTae soon.’ he admitted, standing up. Jungkook looked up at him from where he was sitting.

‘ I wonder if Mark-Hyung could tell us what hospital he’s at.’ Jimin said thinking out loud. ‘Wanna go visit him today Kookie?’ 

‘Visiting? Hospital? Are you guys planning on throwing a party at Tae’s suite without us?’ BamBam suddenly interjected, giggling. For some reason, he had Yugi in a headlock. 

‘Bam! Let go of me pleassee’ Yugi said, complaining. 

‘Uh, yeah. Wanna come along?’ Jimin said, a bit concerned for Yugi. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to worry too much. Yugi slammed his foot on BamBam, making him yelp in pain and effectively letting him go. 

‘Guys! Quiet, you're gonna disturb the other officers!’ Jungkook shushed BamBam. 

‘YAH! Why am I getting ATTAC-’ 

BamBam’s cry was interrupted by Jimin’s laughter, which made everyone slowly laugh with him. 

‘Thanks, guys’ Jimin said, trying to recover from his laugh attack. ‘I needed this.’ He smiled sweetly at all of them. ‘Well come on, we should get going. We shouldn’t keep our senior officer’s waiting.’

Everyone agreed and followed out going to the entrance of the station to meet up with Mark and Jackson.

‘There you guys are.’ Jackson said, happy to see the rookies smiling. ‘Jungkook, Yugi, let’s go. We’re leaving first’ He said putting on a winter hat. ‘It’s snowing so make sure you all have hot packets. They’re a life savior.’ He said, pulling one out of his pocket, making Mark roll his eyes. 

The teams bid each other farewell as they went their separate ways on foot. 

While the rookie team were out patrolling, Jaebeom and Namjoon discovered something unsettling. 

‘What do you mean we have time gaps in our CCTV?’ Namjoon said, confused. 

‘That’s what the intern said. I told him to check the cameras to see if we can retrace where you placed the booklet and the only thing he found was gaps in the footage.’ He sighed leaning back on his chair. 

‘...You’re suspecting someone from this department aren’t you?’ 

Jaebeom looked up at him and nodded, ‘There are only a handful of people who can get into the surveillance room. Who else would be able to get in and erase the evidence without knowing their way around the building?’ 

Namjoon frowned. He didn’t want to think that they had a traitor amongst themself but it was the most reasonable conclusion to draw at the moment. 

‘What now?’ 

Jaebeom looked over at Namjoon and sighed. ‘We compile a list of people who have access to the room. We can interview them to see where they were during the night.‘ 

‘I can do th-’

‘No, I can take over this situation while you focus on the warehouse case...You already got enough on your plate. Besides, You need to interview Jooheon.’ 

Namjoon frowned, ‘But I can do that later. This is clearly more important-’ 

‘No buts. The briefing is at five. So I’ll see you there’ Jaebeom said, cutting him off before leaving him. 

Namjoon stood there, watching him go before he let out a frustrated groan.

‘Seriously, You are becoming way too similar to Jinyoung.’ 

Five PM quickly rolled around. Both groups safely arrived back and got ready for the mandatory briefing. Jimin was a bit bummed out about not being able to ask Mark about Taehyung, but he was determined to ask him after the meeting. 

The rookies were preparing themselves for a huge chancla from Namjoon and Jaebeom because of their behavior during last night’s mission. Instead, they were greeted with a nod from both detectives. 

‘Sit down. We’ll be proceeding shortly. We’re just waiting on a few other people.’ Jaebeom said to the rookies. 

Namjoon was talking to Jin about some files while Jinyoung was setting up the laptop. Jimin saw a few people he didn’t know in the room...was everyone in this room involved in this case? His thoughts were interrupted when Namjoon called out a name. 

‘Ah! Taehyung! Glad you can make it.’ 

‘Namjoon-Hyung! Yah, I just got released and heard you were going to speak about last night.’ 

The whole rookie unit turned around and Jimin stood up, shocked and happy to see him. 

‘T-Taehyung!’ 

Tae blinked and smiled widely seeing his unit. ‘Guys!’ 

Namjoon and Jaebeom were shocked to see how quickly the unit got up and went to tackle Tae. 

‘We’re so glad you're safe!’ 

‘Ah Yugi, don't squeeze him too hard!’ 

‘Ow! Guys, you’re hurting me!’ 

‘Tae don’t ever do that to us again!’ 

‘Guys…’

‘AHEM!’ 

The rookie unit shut up once they heard someone trying to get their attention and slowly turned around seeing Mark and Jackson. 

‘It’s sweet you guys are worried over your partner. But the meeting is about to start’ Jackson said calmly to the group. ‘Go sit down. After the meeting, you guys can catch up alright?’ He ruffled BamBam’s and Jungkook’s hair then leaned in a bit. ‘And uh, if you don’t Mark’s going to give you guys hell.’ he said in a whisper. 

Mark obviously heard Jackson but didn’t say anything but stare down at the rookies. Intimidating them. 

‘Y-yes sir.’ Everyone said, quickly going back to sit down. 

Jimin grabbed Taehyung’s hand and pulled him so they could sit together. 

Once everyone was settled and seated, Jaebeom took the podium. ‘Alright. Since everyone seems to be here we will begin.’ 

The lights turned on and Jaebeom started a PowerPoint. 

‘As everyone knows, the case of last night was interesting. We found a connection that the Dramarama club was run by the well known Monsta X cartel. This was proven by drugs confiscated last night, along with some drug dealers arrested at the scene. Although we manage to infiltrate the club and shut it down. We did have three casualties at the scene. ‘ 

Jaebeom clicked through the PowerPoint and brought up a picture of a young woman before continuing. ‘The first victim was Sung Jooeun. She was 25 years old and unemployed. She was found in a room and her death ruled as an overdose. Her time of death was estimated to be around 2:00 am. We could not find any immediate family members so this is the information we have of her thus far.’ 

Jungkook leaned towards Jimin, ‘It’s that girl...the one who I bumped into.’ he whispered. 

Jimin nodded, ‘We should tell Jaebeom-Hyung later what we found last night.’ he whispered back. 

‘The second victim was Kye Mingyu.’ A picture of a young male was pulled up. ‘ He was 30 years old and was part of the cartel group. We found the tattoo symbol on his shoulder which confirms this. We also found a long history of debt that we speculated motivated him to join the group. His death was ruled as a homicide by gunshot. His time of death was estimated to be around 2:50 am. Information over his family is also non-existent.’ 

Jaebeom clicked through the slides and brought up another picture. This time a much older looking man. ‘Our last and final victim of the night was Oh Doyeon. He was 53 years old at the time of death. His death was ruled as a homicide by gunshot. He was found with multiple marks and bruises. His time of death was estimated to be around 2:30 am.’ he clicked through graphic pictures of the scene. ‘He had a wife and two children. He owned a simple mom and pop shop that sold baked goods. From the outside he doesn't seem like the type to be involved with the cartel, however, we checked his financial records and saw he was in extreme debt. He might have joined with the promise of his financial troubles being solved.’ 

Jaebeom looked over at Namjoon so he can take over now. 

‘These are the three victims from last night. The last victim was the only one that somewhat matched the recent string of homicides. Even though the death is very similar to the other cases in the warehouse killings. There are two reasons why we believe this is an isolated case.

‘Reason number one: The death of Oh Doyeon does not match with the method’s the killer had previously used. The warehouse murders are clean and almost professionally done, while Mr.Oh’s death was sloppy and messy. This murder seemed more personal than the other ones.’ Namjoon explained. 

‘Reason number two: prior to sending the rookie unit to the club to investigate, The department received a letter. The letter was signed by the name Madam Rose. In this letter, it stated that someone was going to die at 2:30 am in the club Dramarama. It also gave us a clue into the warehouse killings, saying if we were successful in stopping the death of Mr.Oh they would contact us.’ he clicked and showed the letter. 

This got a few people talking amongst each other. 

‘Madam Rose? What a cheesy name.’ BamBam whispered to Yugi. 

‘Yeah...Isn’t that a character from somewhere?’ Yugi said, thinking. BamBam shrugged and before the chatter got out of hand, Namjoon cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention again. 

‘We obviously did not blindly trust this letter since we thought it could be a trap so we had Jin and Jinyoung both look into the reliability of the letter. However, Jaebeom and I felt that was going to be time-consuming and the time on the letter was that night. We decided to have the rookie unit investigate it and strictly collect intel only and not engage with any threats.’ Namjoon said looking at the unit. 

‘We all knew that wasn’t what happened. However, it cannot be ignored that everything that the letter said somewhat happened to a tee. If the letter came from whoever was behind the warehouse killings, there wouldn’t have been two extra victims since the murder would have been there to do as they wrote. 

So this leads me to believe there are three possible assumptions we could take on the person who wrote the letter. Either, Madam Rose knows who the killer is, is trying to help the killer, or is trying to be a copycat.’

Namjoon looked at the crowd, ‘Which upon further investigation I believe Madam Rose is helping the killer by throwing us this case to distract us. We are currently trying to find the origin of this letter to see if there are any leads that can bring us to who Madam Rose is. If we find who this person is, then we will be one step closer to catching the true criminal. 

‘We also interviewed Jooheon Lee. He was the last person officer Jackson saw at the club before he was incapacitated. His involvement with this incident was dismissed since there is not enough evidence to pin him as a suspect.

‘We will be assigning this case to officer Mark Tuan for now. We promise we will not rest until the murderer is caught and behind bars. That is all we have for today’s briefing. Thank you.’

The room exploded into chatter as Namjoon and Jaebeom packed and headed out to their office. Rumors and theories started to fly around the room about who Madam Rose might be. 

Jackson taped onto Jungkook’s shoulder, ‘Grab everyone and meet me at Jaebeom’s office.’ 

Jungkook nodded and did what he was told. 

Once everyone was outside they followed Jackson down the hall. 

‘Yikes, do you think we're in trouble?’ BamBam whispered. 

‘Maybe…? Namjoon-Hyung looked right at us when he talked about our unit.’ Yugi shivered, hating that attention. 

‘I doubt it. Namjoon-Hyung isn’t like that at all,’ Taehyung said, not worried at all. 

‘I really wish I was carefree like you Tae-Hyung.’ Yugi said chuckling. 

Jungkook was silent along with Jimin thinking about the briefing and facts that they were finally given. 

‘We’re here.’ Jackson announced opening the door and having everyone enter one by one. 

Namjoon and Jaebeom were both talking to each other when the rookie unit entered. 

‘Ah! Guys, welcome. Er...sorry there’s not many chairs.’ Namjoon said scratching his head. 

‘It’s alright, we’ll be quick anyways.’ Jaebeom said leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. ‘How was your first briefing? Boring, right?’

‘What, no way! It was really interesting!’ Jungkook said a bit too loudly, earning chuckles from the people around him. ‘What...I mean it…’ 

Namjoon chuckled, ‘We’re just teasing you guys. We called you in because we didn’t really get statements from you all last night. We would have done it earlier but we were busy getting all the material ready for today. I hope you understand.’ 

Jungkook raised his hand, grabbing everyone’s attention. ‘Uhm...You guys mention the first victim. BamBam, Jimin, and I bumped into her at the club and we accidentally took her purse since she dropped it.’

‘Ah, yeah! We looked inside the purse because we thought there was going to be an ID but instead we found a gun and some drugs.’ BamBam said. 

‘Well, the drugs make sense…’ Namjoon thought, ‘But the gun...Where’s the bag?’ he asked them. 

‘I actually told Jungkook to leave it behind since we were already spotted. They cut the music and announced they were looking for the purse. We ditched it somewhere but took the gun.’ Jimin said. 

‘I can bring it tomorrow to the station. I just forgot it at home.’ Jungkook said. 

Namjoon nodded and looked at Jaebeom before looking back at the unit. ‘This is troublesome...Hoseok and Youngjae found Ms. Sung’s death as a drug overdose. If she didn’t have drugs on her and lost it, how did she acquire more drugs? Her purse was gone, assuming that is where she carried her money.’ he said thinking out loud.

‘Namjoon.’ Jaebeom said, snapping him out of his thinking state.

‘Ah, right...anything else you found?’ 

‘Mm...Ah!’ Jimin said, startling everyone. ‘There were these guys in the room with Mr.Oh...one of them accused of Mr.Oh dealing with someone else,’ He said looking at Namjoon. ‘I don’t quite remember the name but it started with an S...It was S..spf? no…uh...’

‘SF9?’ Taehyung said suddenly, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

‘Yeah! SF9! How did you know that?’ Jimin asked, confused. 

‘Well, remember when we were at the police academy? SF9 was mentioned a few times when drug cartels were involved since they’re an underground weapons business.’ Tae said looking at Jimin then at Namjoon, ‘Right?’

‘Yeah...That’s right. It would make sense that SF9 would have close contact with Monsta X considering their business.’ Namjoon said, crossing his arms, obviously impressed by Tae. 

‘Dang, I can’t believe you remembered that. That was like a year ago.’ BamBam said. ‘I barely remember what I ate in the morning.’ He chuckled until he noticed Jaebeom giving him a glare. ‘Sorry, Just joking... I’ll shut up’ he mumbled. 

‘Heh. It was just a lucky guess.’ Taehyung said, rubbing the back of his head. 

‘Well even if it is a lucky guess, this does provide us a new clue...we should look into SF9.’ Namjoon said, turning around to Jaebeom who nodded. 

‘They’ve been quiet recently and we believed it was because of the turf war that is going on with Seventeen and NCT.’ Namjoon said, now looking at the rookies. ‘Thank you for your corporation guys.’ he smiled at them. 

‘Yeah, even though you all broke strict instructions last night. You were just trying to keep each other safe.’ Jaebeom spoke up. ‘We won’t be writing any of you up and we’ll let this slide this time…’ 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, making Jackson smile a bit. He was happy Jaebeom wasn’t being too hard on them. 

’So, with that said...keep up the good work guys. Namjoon and I are impressed by what you’ve done so far with the department,’ Jaebeom said, giving them a slight smile, a bit embarrassed. 

Namjoon shook his head knowing how hard it was for Jaebeom to praise anyone, ‘Alright guys, go home and get some rest. Thanks for all your hard work.’ He said dismissing them. 

The rookies stood up and saluted before leaving the office in chatter. Jimin stayed behind, wanting to talk to Namjoon and Jaebeom. 

‘Jimin? What’s up?’ Namjoon said, seeing the man not leaving. 

‘It’s about Jooheon Lee. You stated that you out ruled him as a suspect but sir...He was the one who gave the drink to Jackson. I can’t see why you ruled him out.’

Namjoon looked over at Jaebeom before looking back at him. ‘Listen Jimin...We appreciate that you told us about Jooheon, however...he could have been used by the cartel. I interviewed him and he had no indication that he knew the drink was spiked. Besides, Jackson told us that Jooheon would never join a cartel, let alone Monsta x.’

‘But I saw him with two other guys when we were running away-’ Jimin tried countering.

‘Jimin. How sure were you that it was Jooheon? As far as the people we’ve collected statements from, you’re the only one insisting it was him.’ Jaebeom interrupted.

‘Accusing someone is a big deal. If we find anything else, well be sure to bring him back in.’ He continued.

Jimin frowned looking at Jaebeom. He hated how the other was quick to shut down his concern.

Namjoon cleared his throat, trying to break the tension. ‘Jimin, you should go back to your team. As Jaebeom stated, we’ll look into it some more if we find more evidence.’ 

‘Yes sir’ Jimin reluctantly said, before saluting and leaving the two detectives alone in the room. 


	6. The Agreement

Jimin sighed, walking down the hall to go back to his post. He was frustrated over the case. He couldn’t wrap his head around how Jooheon had convinced the police that he had nothing to do with the case. Was he just thinking too much into it?

He looked up from where he was walking and spotted Mark and Taehyung in a corner talking. What were they doing together? 

He went over with the intention of letting his presence known, however, he stopped once he started to hear the conversation. 

‘...Tae, you know this is a big deal’ Mark said, obviously frustrated with the other. ‘You almost died last night. You were in the HOSPITAL’ 

‘I KNOW’ Taehyung snapped suddenly.

This caught Mark off guard and gave him a disapproval look. 

Taehyung realized quickly about his tone and tried to pick his next words carefully. ‘Sorry I didn’t mean to raise my voice Hyung.’ He said, picking at his nails. ‘It’s just...You know I’m trying my best...I fucked up last night and promise it won’t happen again’

Taehyung looked up at the other, hoping Mark accepted his apology. 

Mark sighed and reached out to pull him in a hug. ‘You know I just care about you a lot right? I’m not trying to make you angry or upset’ He said rubbing the other’s back. 

Taehyung nodded in the hug, squeezing the other. ‘I know…’

Jimin didn’t stay to see how the conversation ended. He cursed his curiosity on making him eavesdrop on his best friend. 

‘Still...Mark never hugged any of us that way before’ He mumbled to himself. 

Mark and Taehyung seemed close...It seemed like their professional relationship is more personal, and Jimin couldn’t help but want to find out more about it. 

Then a thought occurred to Jimin. 

‘Wait a minute…’ Jimin mumbled. ‘Was Mark the only one who knew why Taehyung was at the hospital?’ 

‘I what now?’ 

Jimin jumped and turned around, seeing Mark in front of him. 

‘O-Officer Tuan! I err...was just wondering why Taehyung was in the hospital...and I thought you might know?’ Jimin said, cringing at his failed attempt to cover what he said. 

‘I can’t disclose that information. Just ask Taehyung. You guys are close aren’t you?’

‘Yeah, we are…’

‘Then that shouldn’t be a problem. Now excuse me’ 

Mark gave him a small nod before leaving the other in his thoughts. 

He was right, Jimin thought, He’ll just ask Taehyung since they’re so close! 

‘I’m his soul mate! of course he wouldn’t hide anything from me’ Jimin said, grinning. 

It was settled, he was going to get Taehyung to tell him about everything that happened last night. 

Nightfall came and the other officers were packing up to head home. Jimin had tried everything to convince Taehyung to stay with him for the night. He pestered him during breaks and even texted him like an overbearing mother. 

Unfortunately, it was all in vain, as his mission had failed and Taehyung had successfully curved all his proposals with excuses. 

He tried one last time as they were walking to the bus stop with the rookies. 

‘I’m sorry Jimin. I would love too but I have to do an errand on my way home’

‘An errand? At this hour?’ Jimin asked, confused. 

‘Yeah, my roommate texted me asking if I could pick up a package for him’ 

‘At the post office?’ 

Taehyung shrugged, not answering the other. 

‘I can come along then. It’s not safe going out al-’

‘No. I’ll be fine’ Taehyung insisted. 

Jimin frowned and crossed his arms. ‘You better answer my calls then’

‘I will’

‘One miss call and I’m calling the police’

‘Jimin we are the police’ 

‘You know what I mean!’

Taehyung chuckled and nodded, ‘I promise to call you when I get home, okay?’ 

Jimin nodded, ‘Good.’ 

Taehyung stopped and called out to his other team members, ‘I’ll see you all tomorrow!’ he waved. 

‘Bye Taehyung!’ BamBam and Yugi called out. Jungkook waved back and looked over at Jimin, noticing his worried expression. 

After bidding everyone goodnight, Taehyung flagged down a taxi and got in, leaving the rest of the team behind. 

Jimin sighed, finding what happened, annoying. He couldn’t help but feel like Taehyung was avoiding him. 

‘What’s wrong Hyung?’ Jungkook asked, walking next to the other as BamBam and Yugi were in their own world. 

‘Did you notice anything weird with Tae today?’ Jimin asked frowning,’I feel like he’s avoiding me...He didn’t even want to sleepover.’ 

‘He didn’t want to sleep over?’ Jungkook asked, finding that odd. ‘He’s usually really excited over sleepovers’ 

‘Right? He used picking up a package as an excuse AND he didn’t want me to come with him’ 

‘That is weird…’

Jimin let out another sigh, ‘Did I do something wrong?’ 

Jungkook hummed, ‘Maybe you’re just overthinking? Maybe He’s just tired...He did just get released from the hospital today. ‘

Jimin looked over at the other and nodded, ‘That is true…’

‘I’m sure with some rest, Tae would be back to normal.’ He said, trying to reassure the other. 

Jimin pouted and nodded, ‘Yeah...You’re probably right.’ He looked at the sky, seeing it had started to snow. 

‘IT'S SNOWING!’ BamBam shouted, laughing happily. ‘Maybe we’ll have a white Christmas this year!’ He said excitedly. 

‘Yeah, and maybe the day off.’ Yugi said, sighing

‘But that’s wishful thinking. Police officers don’t ever get breaks.’

‘Nuh uh, Namjoon says they take turns with holidays. Maybe we’ll be lucky and have it off this year.’ Jungkook said grinning. 

Yugi and Jimin chuckled at how childish the other two were being.

‘Hey I bet I can get to the bus stop first with my long legs.’ BamBam said suddenly, wanting to play. 

‘Oh yeah? I bet I can beat you easily’ Jungkook said, falling for it. 

‘Alright, the loser buys dinner tomorrow.’ BamBam said. 

‘Deal.’

Jimin sighed, ‘Don’t complain tomorrow over how sore you guys are if you guys are actually going to do it.’ 

‘Hey! We aren’t babies! We’ll take the pain as men.’ BamBam said proudly, making Jungkook roll his eyes. 

‘I’ll do the countdown then!’ Yugi said getting in front of them, ‘Line up.’ He said guiding them to an invisible start line. ‘On the count of three, you guys start okay?’ 

Jungkook and BamBam nodded, getting ready. Yugi started counting down and lifted his arm on three, making both rookie’s sprint to the bus stop.

Laughter and shouts could be heard miles away as Jimin and Yugi chuckled at their competitive spirits. 

Meanwhile, Taehyung had taken a taxi to a secluded destination. He leaned against the window and looked out, seeing the city lights pass them by. 

He was glad the taxi driver wasn’t making small talk. He just didn’t have the energy to carry a conversation at the moment. 

The city lights started to dim down as the car pulled up into a fancy looking neighborhood.

The taxi driver found this impressive and whistled, ‘I rarely drop off people at this location.’ The diver said, glancing at Taehyung from his rearview mirror. 

‘It looks too much like Sky Castel. You know, the show?’ 

Taehyung glanced back and nodded, not really in the mood to make small talk. 

‘You can stop here’ 

The taxi man nodded and pulled to the side, unlocking the door for the other.

Taehyung fished for some cash and handed it to the man. 

‘This should be enough. Thanks’

After a few minutes, the taxi man drove off, leaving Taehyung in front of a gate. 

Taehyung took a deep breath as he stared at the gate and approached the intercom. He had to remind himself that he was here for business. 

With one more deep breath to calm his nerves, he pressed the intercom button.

‘Yes?’

‘This is V...Mr.Kim wanted to see me again…’ 

There was no response, just a sudden beep sound before the gate doors were open. 

Taehyung hesitantly took a step forward and began to walk to the front door. He noticed a figure from the window moving towards the door, opening it. 

There stood an older man in a red robe with a glass of wine in his hand. 

Very cliche, Taehyung thought. 

‘Ah...V. Nice to see you again. Missed me already? Or Did the information not suffice you?’ the man said, twirling his cup and giving a smug smile at the other. 

‘Of course I missed you’ Taehyung said, taking one step forward, trying to put his acting skills to the test. He reached to grab the man’s wine cup carefully. 

‘I just thought, maybe we could have some fun’ he said, taking a sip of the other’s wine. 

Ew. It was dry as shit. How could anyone drink this type of wine? 

The man arched his brow and smiled. Loving Taehyung’s approach. ‘Always a firecracker I see. That’s why you’re my favorite’ 

Taehyung wanted to cringe at the man’s word choice. Favorite? What is he an object now? 

‘But cut to the chase V. We all know you don’t do this for free’ the man said, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist, pulling him closer.

Taehyung bit his lip a bit, hating the closeness but he had to make sure the other didn’t catch on to his displeasure. He couldn’t afford to fuck up now. 

Taehyung hummed, looking at the other’s eyes. ‘It’s so cold out here...Can we talk inside?’ 

‘Of course, anything for my rose’ The man said, taking the wine cup from Taehyung and guided him inside the mansion before closing the door to the harsh winter cold.

Once inside, Taehyng went over to the couch and sat down, letting his body defrost from the cold. 

‘You know my two other business partners insist I introduce you to them.’ The man said, waving the maid to grab some more wine and a cup for the other. 

The man approached Taehyung, sitting close to the other. He reached up to push some of his hair out of his eyes. Which made Taehyung shiver.

‘I promised them I’ll try to get you to agree...Maybe you’ll find it fun if they jo-’ 

‘Is your wife here?’ Taehyung asked, cutting him off. He knew what the other was suggesting. Sure he puts himself in sketchy situations, but he as hell wasn’t going to please the other guy so easily. 

The man frowned, pulling back. ‘No, she's still on her trip’ 

‘Do you think she knows about this?’ 

‘The arrangements? Of course not. She’s so oblivious about everything, it's no fun at all’ The man scoffed.

‘Now why bring up my wife? We should just enjoy ourselves.’ He said, reaching to pull off Taehyung’s jacket.

‘Maybe she does know.’ Taehyung said, making the other stop and retreat his hands.

The man looked over at Taehyung, narrowing his eyes. ‘How are you sure?’ 

‘You know my rules.’ Taehyung simply stated, taking a sip of his wine. 

The man frowned, obviously not liking the answer he was given. ‘You’re walking on thin ice right now V. I could kill you at this moment you know.’ he growled.

‘Then you wouldn’t know anything’ Taehyung countered with a smug smile. ‘The only reason why you're the head of that warehouse with your three amigos is because of the intel I provided you.’ 

The man’s face turned red, angry that Taehyung was right. The only reason why he was able to live a lavish life was because of the intel he provided him with which was why he was able to convince the head of SF9 to give them a second chance. 

Before the situation escalated Taehyung cleared his throat, changing the subject, ‘Let me cut to the chase. Give me information on SF9 and a week’s supply of Fantasia and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.’

‘What?’ the man looked at Taehyung, still visibly angry but confused. ‘The intel on SF9 I could do but Fantasia? That drug is a bitch to get your hands on.’

Taehyung suddenly stood up, ‘What I’m hearing is you can’t afford it. So I’ll be taking my leave’ 

‘Wait!’ 

The man’s whole demeanor changed once he saw Taehyung standing up. He quickly reached out to grab Taehyung by his shirt.

‘Just a week’s supply?’ 

Taehyung glanced at him and nodded.

‘Deal. I’ll give the word to the dealer to supply you with enough Fantasia.’ 

Taehyung smiled, ‘Glad we came to an agreement’ He sat back down, allowing the man to inch closer to him. 

The man eyed him before continuing.‘That’s all you wanted?’ 

‘Of course not.’


End file.
